Behind The Screen
by Rima Akien
Summary: Some girls are in love with big Hollywood actors; they have posters and CDs and know everything about them- to a point where it is obsessive. But it just so happens that instead of Hollywood or TV actors, Marley Rose is in love with a YouTube star, Ryder Lynn. (Idea from discontinued fanfic, decided to continue it on my own with some twists later on. Promise it will be different!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! As most of you can tell by now, I write fanfictions about couples who are not cannon but I'm completely convinced that they should be. So while I know I should be getting back to some of my other FanFics, I have gotten this idea from a discontinued fanfic (You're The One That I Want by Noelle13). I really think you should read what has already been posted but I don't know if my much will be. So with lack of story choice in the Ryley glee fanfiction archive I have decided to write my own. This will be similar to You're The One That I Want in the beginning and in some aspects but I absolutely promise there will be major differences later in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "glee" because if I did Ryley would be cannon, because they are perfect for each other on and off screen!**

* * *

Marley's PoV

As I danced around my room, singing along to the charming voice blaring from my speakers, I imagined myself performing a duet with the owner of the amazing voice that came from the dreamiest guy I had ever seen. Of course it wasn't really unusual for girls to be infatuated with celebrities. Many fan girls would know all about them and have already seen every movie that they have ever been in, it just turns out instead a big Hollywood star, the object of my star struck daydreams is none other than YouTube cover artist Ryder Lynn. Unfortunately, like all my friends say, infatuation is an understatement. For I, Marley Rose, am irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him.

I was imagining Ryder serenading me as I replay his cover of Unchained Melody, it was from my second favorite romantic movie, and when I first watched it after it was originally uploaded, I think I had felt my chest beat out of my chest from the overwhelming desire to wish it was meant especially for me. But, of course, Ryder Lynn had no idea who I was. After all he was out there somewhere else in Ohio and here I was in lame old Lima, Ohio. Although, the odds that he was even in the same state as me was more luck on my side that I should give more thought to; I still knew just how little the likelihood was that I would ever get the chance to meet him.

Just as I was reaching the climactic ending of the song, there was a ping on my computer. It was an alarm I had set for any updates for any of Ryder's social media updates- especially new videos. Squealing with delight, before I could reach the keyboard and monitor, my comforter I had wrapped myself in, while daydreaming I was in a whimsical dress, held me captive and I fell to the floor with a bang that was slightly louder than I wished it would have been because of my wood panel flooring.

There were a few thuds and a knock on my door as I attempted to dislocate myself from the fabric. "Marley, honey, are you okay? What's going on in there?" It was my mom. Finally dislodging myself I rushed to the door to open it and assure her that I was alright. I had a few scares back in my old school- because of bullying- so I understand why she has been very interested in strange noises, and sometimes silence, emanating from my room.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm okay." I said breathless, trying to act cool, despite the fact that the blanket was still twirled around my ankle and my hair probably had several cowlicks from my descent. I knew acting as if nothing had happened would only make my mom suspicious, and judging by her skeptical look I knew she didn't believe it anyways, so I just cracked up into a fit of giggles and attempted to fix my hair. "I just got tangled in my blanket when I was dancing." I admitted, shamefully. With that my mother shook her head, asking me to be more careful, as she disappeared down the stairs once more. Finally able to escape to her monitor, Marley quickly found the source of the ping: Ryder had posted his weekly Monday cover video. I became so excited I couldn't wait for it to buffer, so I tapped the mouse more times than necessary.

"_Hi everyone, it's your boy, Ryder here. Today I'm going to be singing you all one of my personal favorites: Jukebox Hero." _Staring at his handsome face as he sang made me melt, he would let his face scrunch up and even flip his hair a little; and honestly, Justin Beiber has nothing up against Ryder. His smile was to swoon over and the way he stared into the camera could easily help me imagine he was singing right to me.

"…_Yeah, he's got to keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top!"_

At least once a week Ryder would post his covers and he would always post on his twitter and share pictures on Instagram. He's been on the internet for a year but already he had at least a thousand subscribers. Who could resist those charms to not want to hear that voice again? This week his upbeat song had me dancing in my chair.

I could feel the wood of my computer desk shake and I noticed my phone vibrating with a text message blinking on the screen. Unique had messaged me with a smiley face to start. Still singing along with Ryder, I flipped open my ancient phone and read her text.

**Grl, u coming alng 2 brdstx 2nite?**

A smile spread on my face, a night with my girl Unique always sounds great to me, trying not to take my eyes off the screen for too long I replied to her with lightning speed, and without looking at the keypad; an ability I gained when texting during study hall without trying to be caught. I finished just in time to watch his grand finale; Ryder jumped into the air doing a goofy little air guitar spin.

Instead of his usual farewell, Ryder gave all of his viewers a mischievous smile- he had news. _"So, today I have a bit of news," _I knew it! _"With a little help from a few people I know and just some perfect timing I have been able to save a date at the Northland Plaza Shopping Center to meet and greet my fans!"_ I felt myself click to space bar, and I stared at the frozen face of Ryder Lynn with awe struck surprise. Then I squealed and jumped around my room. I can't believe it! Ryder Lynn, the Ryder Lynn, is going to be in Lima's very own mall! I was so excited I skipped all the way down the stairs, I almost slipped and broke my neck, but I grabbed hold of the banister and spun myself to stop right in front of my mom with the biggest grin on my face.

"Ryder Lynn is coming to Lima!" I screamed throwing my arms in the arm, cheering as my mom stared at me, or rather stared out into space trying to recall who it was I was even talking about. But I was too excited, instead of waiting for her I raced back up the stairs and fumbled with my folding chair before I finally was seated in front of the computer again; a mass of giggles and wrecking fan girl jitters.

"_I know what you're thinking," _And then Ryder proceeds to do the closest thing he could have possibly done to what I just did while on camera. Ryder screamed with the highest pitch he can, waving his arms and jumping up and down. I was cracking up, at myself and his silly display, when the scene cut back to a much calmer Ryder. _"So save the dates, my beautiful friends. November 18__th__"_ That was only a week away! I couldn't believe this, I think I wanted to run downstairs and scream again- but I don't think my mom can handle another one of those. _"Hope to see some of you then, until my next video, I'm Ryder and see you again all soon!"_

Someone pinch me, I think I'm dreaming. My phone went off with two more dings and I knew Unique was here in her car ready to pick me up. It was time for a little girl time; the perfect time for me to gush about me being able to meet Ryder Lynn in two weeks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! As most of you can tell by now, I write fanfictions about couples who are not cannon but I'm completely convinced that they should be. So while I know I should be getting back to some of my other FanFics, I have gotten this idea from a discontinued fanfic (You're The One That I Want by Noelle13). I really think you should read what has already been posted but I don't know if my much will be. So with lack of story choice in the Ryley glee fanfiction archive I have decided to write my own. This will be similar to You're The One That I Want in the beginning and in some aspects but I absolutely promise there will be major differences later in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "glee" because if I did Ryley would be cannon, because they are perfect for each other on and off screen!**

* * *

Marley's PoV

Sitting in class I could barely pay any mind to what my teacher was saying. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Shuester gets a lot of respect from me for being the glee club teacher, since I realize it must not be easy; but with my very first meeting of my biggest crush _ever_ being only two days away there was no way to convince myself to pay attention to what he was saying. Of course, I'm also sure not paying attention will lead to some kind of repercussions later, like a test I did not even know of let alone had the chance to study for.

"You should get your head out of the clouds, Honey Boo Boo, or you're going to end up missing everything your teachers says and after failing your classes you're going to end up serving lunches right alongside your mother." I don't even need to turn my head, though I did, to see who made the comment, Kitty Wilde. She was sitting there facing the front of the room as if she were putting deep thought into every word Mister Shuester said, though that was unlikely since I could see her finger clicking away at her cell phone from underneath the table. And yet she was lecturing me, ironic. "So tell me, who has my little mousy friend daydreaming in class?" Kitty asked as if she weren't still texting. It took me one of her sidelong, impatient glances looks to figure out she was still talking to me.

Stammering, realizing she was waiting for some kind of reply, I mumbled some lie about it being nothing; but it was pointless lying to Kitty when she rolled her eyes at me so exaggeratedly that I thought they were going to roll out of their sockets for one scary moment. "Okay, Okay!" I exclaimed in a hush voice, I really didn't want to see her do that again. "Well," I started off lamely, my face betraying me by turning pink despite trying to force back the blush creeping up on my cheeks. "On Saturday, I am going to meet and greet at the mall- to meet Ryder Lynn!" This time I did squeal, causing the teacher to hush me with a scowl; Mr. Shuester often relied on us glee club kids to set an example and lead the way for all the other students to show him respect and order in class. Shying away from the gazes of other students, sliding down in my chair, my face really was on burning up now. Maybe, for that reason, they should start calling _me_ the girl on fire- then I could be just like Katniss.

"Who in the world is Ryder Lynn?" Kitty asked finally, sneering away the last of the on lookers. I gaped at her; Ryder may not have been movie star famous but with my obsessed celebrity crush on him it felt like everyone should know who Ryder was. "Don't look at me like that! Just tell me who he is." She said with a gruff, Kitty would never be the one to turn down gossip and never _ever _look like a fool. Lucky for her I am always happy to oblige when it came to Ryder.

"He's a YouTube singer; he does a cover every week." Pulling out my phone, I went to Instagram and opened to **NotFlynnRyder**. There, opened to several pictures of him, I presented Kitty with her first sight of Ryder Lynn. With her perfectly manicured nails, Kitty takes my phone clicking on a few pictures and scrolling through others. She hums in appreciation a few times, tilting her head in admiration a handful of other times. Finally, she turns the phone back to me, "Honey Boo Boo, you haven't got a chance." In the photo stood Ryder and one of his friends who I have come to know as Matt. They were making goofy faces in the shot their arms in weird positions, both of them dressed in the same outfit; a grey uniform of sorts. "This hunk goes to Celina's extremely private school- where rich mommy's and daddy's send their kids." It started to click in my head what she was saying before she vocalized it.

"What would make Daddy Warbucks' son even take a second glance at our own little Miss Crocket?" Kitty said, she had this look in her eyes I had never seen before. As if she could see all the daydreams I've had about meeting Ryder- how out of touch with reality they were- and for the first time I think I actually saw sympathy in her eyes. "I get that you want to day dream about something better; we all do it. But do yourself a favor Miss Rose: keep to a smaller pond." She punctuated her statement by clicking unfollow.

Walking home that day, I thought about what Kitty said. Maybe I should be more realistic. But maybe it was okay to dream too.

**Miss_MarleyRose is now following NotFlynnRyder**


End file.
